


grow wild in my veins

by FourMoonsWatching



Series: for you i'd give the world, and you know it [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (Fun Fact: That's Canon), Banter, Canon Spoilers (Mangahood Timeline), Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-Brushing As Intimacy, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Riza Hawkeye, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Roy Mustang, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Mildly Bittersweet Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Promised Day, Praise Kink, Riza Hawkeye Cries, Riza Hawkeye Wears Contacts, Roy Mustang Cries, Roy Mustang Likes Thighs, Roy Mustang Wears Contacts, Roystache Mentions, Secret Relationship, Significantly Less Angst Than Usual, Smut, Thirsty Riza Hawkeye, Vaginal Sex, a little humor, so many hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: Everything is going according to plan. Or is it?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: for you i'd give the world, and you know it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116149
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	grow wild in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> dragonifyoudare is an AMAZING beta reader.

Roy wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. It's been a long, tiring day, but the ache in his shoulders is satisfying.

Riza, hidden from prying eyes by a pile of the rocks they've been clearing out of construction sites, gives his shoulder a gentle nudge. "I think I prefer this over the army's usual work, sir," she teases, smiling.

"You're not the only one, Lieutenant." Roy adjusts the white cloak he's wearing over his uniform; it's slipping off his shoulder a bit. "It's nice to restore instead of destroying for once." His voice is solemn, but utterly sincere, and he knows Riza can hear more shades of meaning in those two sentences than he has words for.

For a moment they stand there, floating half in and half out of their roles. Enough Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye to call each other by their ranks, but enough Roy and Riza to be honest about their burdens. 

Riza breaks the silence. "We should get back to work, sir."

"Right." Roy sips from the canteen at his hip and rolls his wrists, making for the next area that needs to be cleared of debris with his loyal right-hand woman one pace behind.

* * *

The sun is setting by the time they're done, and the air is getting chilly, a sharp contrast to the heat of the day.

Roy pulls his cloak tighter around his shoulders as he heads for a small village of reconstructed houses. The soldiers helping with rebuilding are staying there, since there isn’t a military base in the region. 

When he steps into the house where his team is staying, it's quieter than he expected. Riza is sitting on a mat on the floor, brushing her hair with a look of concentration on her face, but there's no sign of anyone else.

Riza looks up. "There you are, sir. I was worried the other officers would keep you busy until late."

"They only needed to run a few plans by me. Where are the others?"

"Havoc left a note saying the four of them volunteered to fill in for injured members of the night shift, sir. They won't be back until after the wake-up call tomorrow morning."

Roy discards his cloak, and with it, his Colonel Mustang demeanor. "Good. We're alone. I'm going to wash up and put on contacts that aren't full of dust, and then let's chat. It's been a while."

* * *

They're sitting on Roy's futon, side by side and turned so Roy can brush Riza's hair. His hand is gentle on the brush, careful and attentive as he works the knots out. Even with his sight restored, he's still good at working by touch.

"I was surprised you decided to join in the hands-on work at first," Riza muses. "Most of the other high-ranking officers didn't, but I think it was a good call. We need every pair of hands we can get, and you seem to be enjoying the job."

"I've certainly found it satisfying." Roy sets the brush down and begins picking through a particularly stubborn knot with deft fingers. "It's… healing, to personally help undo the destruction I caused."

For a few moments, silence reigns, save for the rustle of Riza's hair in Roy's hand. 

"It's funny," he continues eventually, switching back to the brush. "I've been wanting to have a proper conversation with you, a personal one, for a while now, but now that we're finally alone I don't know what to say."

Riza leans into Roy's brush strokes, apparently enjoying his handiwork. "Maybe some things are better off not being forced into words."

Roy nods. "It’s hard. After so long having to stay silent, I guess we ended up making our own language, something that's better for articulating our feelings. Still, it's nice to talk aloud."

Riza stills for a moment, then turns around, smiling. "Roy. We have the house to ourselves all night."

A grin spreads over Roy's face as he puts two and two together. "Just let me finish brushing your hair first. I don't want this knot getting any bigger."

* * *

They're naked on the futon, lamp turned low, Riza's hair blessedly tangle-free. Roy climbs on top of her and pulls her into a kiss. "God, it's been too long."

Riza ruffles his hair affectionately. "You're eager," she teases gently. "It really has been too long."

There's a tinge of sadness in her voice.  _ We can't do this often enough, and we’ll probably never be able to. That's the trouble with secret love. _

Roy nuzzles her hand. "We have tonight for ourselves, no matter what the future holds."

Riza smiles and shakes her head as if to dislodge her troubling thoughts. "You're right. Let's enjoy what we have."

Roy kisses her again, gentle but passionate. He knows his eyes are darkening with the same lust he can see in Riza's, her rich earth brown locked on his almost-black gray. His hands caress her all over, tracing the lines of her muscles and scars until she's dripping at the soft touch.

In return, she lifts a hand to gently touch his face, and her thumb strokes his latest unsuccessful attempt at growing a mustache. "I love you. No matter how much of an idiot you can be sometimes."

Roy laughs. "And I love you no matter how much you shit-talk me for trying to look mature."

Riza nudges him with her elbow. "The facial hair isn’t working and you know it."

"You wound me," Roy deadpans. Then his expression softens and he goes on: "But I love you all the more for calling me out on my nonsense."

"Good, because I need you inside me and I need it approximately  _ yesterday _ ." Riza wraps her arms around him, her smile radiant in the dim light.

Roy lines up and hilts himself in one thrust - how can he linger on foreplay when she's lying beneath him like this, teasing him in that way only she can get away with?

Once he's buried inside her, he props himself on his forearms and savors the warmth of her folds. Her hands trace over his back, outlining each muscle, tenderly skimming across his scars. 

Roy can't help but be struck anew by Riza's beauty. That happens just about every time they’re together in bed, and most other days as well if he lets it. He lingers on whipcord muscle, golden hair, and  _ oh _ he's weak for the perfect shape of her thighs. Her leg wraps around his back, and he bites his lip, worried against all logic that he might climax on the spot.  _ God, _ he's desperate for her.

He starts to thrust when her heel nudges his hips into motion; unwilling to pull very far out, his strokes are quick and shallow.

Riza gasps softly as Roy hits a good spot, and he smiles to himself, keeping to that angle. "You're so damn strong and so damn beautiful," he pants down to her, voice ragged with joy. "I love you so fucking much."

Riza's hips buck at those words, and one hand falls from his back to dip between their bodies and rub at herself. 

_ Bullseye. _ Roy grins and presses a quick kiss to Riza's throat. "You're amazing, Riza. Especially like this. So warm and tight and slick - you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

She clamps down on him, and he just holds his rhythm and keeps talking until she's trembling beneath him, right on the brink. Then, he arches his back upward, tilting his head and shifting his body so he can seal his lips over her breast.

Riza shatters,  _ hard _ , and Roy smiles around her nipple when he hears his usually quiet lover cry out without so much of a trace of her usual composure - even in his arms it's rare for her voice to be wilder than a sigh. She tightens even more, hips stuttering and walls pulsing, and she's still deep in her climax when he growls out his own bliss against her shoulder and spills deep inside her. His elbows give out, and he sprawls on Riza's chest, exhausted.

For the next few minutes, they lie there, gasping for breath and riding out the high together. Eventually, Riza nudges Roy's shoulder with her chin. "Get off me, you handsome idiot. I can barely breathe."

Roy tries to get back to his forearms, but his joints are still shaky, and he flops onto Riza's chest again. "I just came my brains out. I'm too weak to move," he protests with an exaggerated pout.

Riza snorts and rolls them both to their sides before pulling Roy into a hug. "There, that's better. Now we can cuddle without you squashing me."

Roy snuggles closer to her. "That was amazing.  _ You're _ amazing."

"So are you." Riza's eyes are still hazy, but there's a brightness amidst the blissful fog. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck, smiling serenely. "Think you're up for another round?"

Roy tilts his hips experimentally. "Give me half an hour?"

* * *

By the time Roy has his strength back, they've shifted positions a bit, Riza facing away from him with her back pressed against his chest as his deft fingers roam her body and trace out the places that make her shiver.

He nuzzles her shoulder. "Ready for more?"

Riza nods. "I think I want you from behind this time. Just like this."

Roy smiles and slips inside, setting a slow pace to match the snug, intimate position. His hands drift almost idly across her chest, ever so gently coaxing pleasure from her body, and his praises are words of comfort and affirmation, giving voice to his sheer tremendous love. 

Riza is his heart's home, the love of his life. She is his shield and his conscience, and in return he strives to be her guiding star, marking out a path into the future. They complete one another. They've been through so much together, and nothing will ever shake their bond.

For these precious moments, they're happy, their burdens laid aside, and Roy feels like his heart might tear itself to pieces with love.

He sobs when he comes, physically and emotionally overwhelmed in the best way, and Riza turns her head to kiss away his tears.

* * *

Half an hour later, Riza's on all fours and Roy is leaning over her, painting over the remaining bits of her tattoo with wine-red marks.

He's still not too rough - he's never had the heart for it, not to mention the raised eyebrows if Riza were suddenly limping tomorrow - but there's a possessiveness in his motions this time, one they both revel in. Every thrust of Roy's hips defies anyone who would tear them apart, every mark he sucks into Riza's skin declares their love. No matter what happens, their lives and hearts are firmly in each other's hands, and the thought makes his heart soar.

His lips meet a sensitive spot just between her shoulder blades, and Riza  _ squeaks _ , a sound he'd never thought he'd hear from her. Surprised and delighted, he picks up the pace just a hair and focuses on that spot.

Neither of them lasts long after that.

* * *

Riza nudges Roy's shoulder. "Want to keep going?"

Roy chuckles softly. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"I've got to do  _ something _ with the tension I get from dragging you by the collar out of trouble," Riza snipes good-naturedly, one hand already between her legs and rubbing herself to readiness. "You'll run me ragged one of these days."

"Not if  _ you _ run  _ me _ ragged first. If you want another round, you're going on top."

Riza laughs. "I can do that. Sit up."

Roy pushes himself up and settles into a comfortable posture, cross-legged on a pillow. Riza mounts him with little ceremony, sheathing him inside her and pulling him into an embrace. Happy and content in her arms, Roy lays his head on her shoulder and lets her take the lead.

Riza sets a moderate pace, expertly angling her hips to send thundershocks of arousal up and down both their spines. Unable to move much with Riza holding him so tightly, Roy gently rubs her back, traces meaningless patterns between his marks, murmurs praise of her skillful touches. 

Every word spurs her on, and they're cresting as one within minutes. Dizzy with pleasure, Roy falls backwards, pulling Riza down with him to lie on his chest.

She smiles and nuzzles him. "Think you've got one more round in you? I think I know what position we're doing next."

He grins up at her. "You bet I do."

* * *

When Roy's recovered, Riza still has him inside her; feeling him twitch back to life, she sits up from where she's lying and braces her hands on his shoulders. "Ready?"

At his nod, she starts to move gently over him, and he swears the sight of her could strike him blind again. Her lithe, strong form arches above him, every inch of her body revealed. Golden hair falls freely over her shoulders, whipcord muscle ripples beneath her skin, and her  _ thighs _ , his only weakness he's never been remotely ashamed of, move deliciously over his hips. Without even thinking about it, he raises his hands to cup her breasts and his voice falls into a jumbled litany of praise, honoring everything about her from the radiance of her body to the tremendous strength of her heart. His words clearly have an effect on her, and even as she shivers he keeps talking until his mind is so clouded over the only words he can string together are an infinite loop of  _ I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _ . 

Their climaxes are so intense they can't even gasp.

Utterly spent, Riza slumps forwards, lying on Roy's chest again. They stay there for a while, wracked with silent sobs of ecstasy.

Roy catches his breath first, at least enough to pant out a sentence. "That's... all I've got for tonight."

Riza nods. "I'm drained too," she manages after a few minutes.

"I meant everything I told you tonight, Riza," Roy whispers. "You're amazing in more ways than I can keep track of, and I love you more than I can comprehend."

"And I love you just as much," she answers simply.

Roy kisses her tenderly, and Riza wearily but happily responds in kind before pulling back to breathe.

"You really put a lot into me," she muses quietly. "I like how it feels."

"I'm glad." Roy runs his hand over her back, heart swelling with love and a certain masculine pride.

"If the others won't be back until tomorrow, we can stay like this all night." Riza's voice is sleepy. "Have we ever been able to do that before?"

Roy smiles. "I don't think so, but  _ God _ I've wanted to." He runs his fingers through Riza's hair, smoothing out any little tangles it's picked up in the last couple hours. She’s already half asleep on his chest by then, and only answers with an inarticulate noise of approval. 

Roy adjusts his grip to be more comfortable for both of them and closes his eyes. "Good night, Riza."

The warmth of Riza's body soaks into him until he can't even feel the desert-night chill. Her hair splays over his shoulder, her head fits comfortably under his chin. He feels  _ loved _ , more viscerally than he ever feels it anywhere but with her.

His usual nightmares are blessedly absent.

* * *

When Roy wakes to the morning reveille, he feels deeply refreshed.

He doesn't open his eyes yet, savoring the cozy atmosphere for a few moments instead. Riza is still lying on his chest, though judging by her stirring and the rhythm of her breath, she also seems to be awake.

"Good morning, Roy," Riza murmurs. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have all month." Roy gently ruffles her hair.

"So did I." Roy can feel her cheek shift against his chest; she's smiling. "It's a shame to get up, but we do need to get cleaned up before the rest of the team gets back."

Roy opens his eyes to find them sore and his vision blurry. " _ Shit! _ I left my contacts in!"

Riza sits up and stretches. "Well, looks like you weren't the only one. To be fair, we did have a pretty eventful night." She leans over to pick up her pajamas from her own untouched futon. "I'll go get the eyedrops so we can unstick these."

"No, let me. I'm still pretty good at getting around when I can't see well." Roy nuzzles Riza, then stands up.

* * *

They're lying on their own individual futons, letting their eyedrops soak in and unstick their dried-out contacts, holding hands as they wait. The silence is comfortable.

Roy gets up to take his out first, then gets dressed and generally makes himself presentable; today, that includes a pair of glasses.

He returns to the team's shared bedroom and kneels to straighten out his thoroughly mussed blankets. Riza, who's gotten her own contacts out by then, smiles at him as she puts up her hair. "The glasses do a lot more to make you look mature than your terrible attempts at mustaches, you know."

"Shush." Roy laughs and finishes smoothing the blankets, then takes a moment to survey the room. "Good, nothing looks out of place. I doubt the team will suspect a thing."

* * *

The next few days are happy ones.

The emotional high lingers, leaving Roy feeling comfortable and content whenever he thinks of that night. It's even harder than usual to resist smiling whenever he looks at Riza, but the memories are more than worth it.

Even so, as the two of them till fields and carry stones and attend administrative meetings (most of which are less productive than impromptu discussions with Ishvalan community leaders), a bittersweetness grows in their bond. They're no strangers to the feeling, and neither of them pays it much mind.

Silently, they hope against hope that they can find a way to make themselves useful for longer than they'd planned. That, somehow, they can buy themselves enough time to have many more nights of simply being in love, and maybe even something close enough to redemption to have a future. Even if neither of them consciously acknowledges it, the night meant far, far more to them than just mind-blowing sex and long-overdue intimacy - it gave them a taste of a life together. They have something to not just survive for, but to  _ live _ for.

The seed of hope has been planted in their hearts.


End file.
